The refrigerator for refrigerated or frozen storage of food is provided with a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and an expansion device at a body thereof for driving the same.
The body of the refrigerator has a refrigerating chamber for refrigerated storage and a freezing chamber for frozen storage provided therein, and the evaporator serves to inject cold air into the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber.
The refrigerator has doors on fronts of the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber respectively, and an ice maker for providing ice and a dispenser for supplying water both mounted to the doors or the refrigerating chamber/the freezing chamber.
The body and the door has water supply pipes provided thereto for guiding water to the ice maker and the dispenser, such that the water moves along the water supply pipes to reach to the ice maker of the dispenser for making the ice or dispensing drinking water.
In order to make the ice, though it is required to supply an exact amount of the water to an ice making tray, in a related art refrigerator, in general cases, the water supply is made to be continuous for a preset time period without calculating or sensing an exact amount of water supply.